When In Trouble
by dalliance-amongst-the-stars
Summary: Morgana and Merlin see each other in secret from fear of being found out by Uther. Keeping the secret might be hard when Morgana gets pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lady Morgana lay curled up amongst the silk sheets of her four poster bed. Resting her head on the pillow, her eyes glazed out of the open window, where the sky was midnight blue and twinkling with silver stars. Behind her she heard the latch of the door lift and a figure entered the room, closing the door silently behind them. Morgana did not stir from her position on the bed to acknowledge the figure.

Morgana closed her eyes as Merlin lay on the bed beside her. His rough hands caressed her face gently but she continued to ignore him, faking a blissful sleep.

"Morgana" he whispered, but still she did not reply. A tear escaped from the corner of her eye and landed on the pillow beneath her, unbeknownst to Merlin.

Softly, Merlin lifted his leg and curled it across Morgana's, reaching down the sheets and caressing her body. As his hand felt across her stomach, Morgana jolted suddenly and flinched away from his touch.

"Merlin, please!" whimpered Morgana. She rolled away from Merlin and swept the sheets back to get out of the bed. Her bare feet were cold against the stone floor as she hurried to the bathroom. Merlin lay staring after her, confusion etched across his face.

Morgana stood, hands resting on the sink, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was haunted and pale, and her eyes were glassy, brimming with tears that had not yet fallen. She wiped her mouth in an attempt to be clean of the taste of her sick. She looked in horror at the toilet where just moments ago she had thrown up.

Bending over to catch a loose thread of her nightdress, Morgana suddenly felt lightheaded and her vision blurred. Turning for the door, her legs gave way and she slipped to the floor.

As Merlin was heading for the bathroom he heard a crash and rushed to the door.

"Morgana! Morgana! Are you okay?" he cried through the door. Lifting the latch he pushed open the door. His eyes flickered round the room. As they finally fell on Morgana's weakened body collapsed on the floor he let out a yelp and rushed forwards.

Merlin fell to the ground beside her and lifted her head onto her lap. "Shit! Shit Morgana!" he gasped as he lifted his hand away and saw the scarlet pool of blood. Twisting her body from the crumpled mess so she was on her back, Merlin lifted her away from the cold hard floor and back on to her bed. Cupping his hands around the back of Morgana's head, he lifted it gently; making sure his hands covered her wound. With panic still engraved on to his face, Merlin's eyes glowed in a flash of liquid gold. He let Morganas head rest back gently on the pillow as a soft murmur escaped from her lips.

"Merlin," she whispered, her eyes squinting in pain at him, as if she was being blinded by a bright light, "I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to thank everyone who read my story yesterday, it's my first time posting here on , and I appreciate the love! :3 Here's another chapter for you lovely people!

Chapter Two

"Merlin," she whispered, her eyes squinting in pain at him, as if she was being blinded by a bright light, "I'm pregnant."

As the words escaped from Morgana's lips her head fell to the side as Merlin's spell took effect.

The early morning sun was dappled on Morgana's face as she woke. Merlin was still sat beside her, protecting her. She looked up into his caring face and a smile curled up in the corners of her mouth. He beamed back down at her in his childish excitable way.

Fighting against her still drowsy body, Morgana shifted herself slowing so she was leaning against the pillows.

"So..." she started.

"It's brilliant Morgana, utterly brilliant! Just wait 'till we tell Gaiu-"

"No!" Morgana interrupted, "Nobody must know about this Merlin! Nobody! Do you understand me?"

"I don't understand," said Merlin, "It's our baby."

"Merlin, listen to me. Think about what would happen to me if anyone found out I was pregnant! Uther would kill me! I would be thrown out of the palace for just sleeping with you, let alone having a child... a child with you!"

"My lady?" said a voice from behind the door of Morgana's chamber. Morgana's face turned in terror to Merlin as she frantically mouthed "hide" to him.

"Just a minute Gwen" she called out to her maidservant. Covering Merlin in a drape by the window, Morgana rushed over to the door, leaning on the sturdy frame to stop herself from collapsing.

Gwen stood on the other side holding a bunch of dainty flowers. "Good morning m'lady" she said cheerfully as she strode past Morgana into the room.

"Gwen," Morgana started, "Gwen I won't be needing you today, I feel a little under the weather."

"Oh, are you sure Morgana? I could fetch Gaius if you would like?"

"No, thank you, I think I will just rest here. Please don't fetch Gaius."

Gwen looked disapprovingly at Morgana. Suddenly she noticed red on Morgana's shoulder.

"Morgana is that blood?" questioned Gwen, staring up at Morgana's startled face.

"Of course not Gwen, stop worrying," snapped Morgana as she flicked her long raven hair over her shoulder to cover it. Gwen hastily left the room, afraid of being the target of Morgana's frosty mood.

As Gwen closed the door behind her, Morgana let out a sigh of relief and slid down the door until she was sat on the floor. Merlin crept out of his hiding place and sat down in front of her, putting his arms around her knees and reaching towards her abdomen. Morgana panicked and tried to pull away but Merlin held on to her.

"Please" he whispered tenderly. Morgana's eyes glinted with fresh tears as she looked down at her still flat stomach, watching Merlin's hand slowly place his hand to it. Morgana could feel the warmth of his whole body seeping through his hand into her. She closed her eyes and titled her head back as he reached under her nightdress and placed his hand directly on to the porcelain skin of her abdomen. Before Morgana could protest, Merlin had reached forward and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. Not wanting him to stop the embrace, she leaned in towards him, returning the kiss passionately. Morgana used Merlin's arms as support as they both stood simultaneously, never breaking their kiss. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, he carried her to the bed where they collapsed on to each other. Her mind was racing as she reached down to help him unfasten his belt.

Morgana's long hair draped her body as Merlin pulled the straps of her nightdress off of her shoulders. They broke the kiss and stared in to each other's eyes. They had never risked doing anything together in plain daylight, for fear of their lives. Caught in the moment they continued their fervent embrace, with the early morning mist making its way through the open window, fluttering the light curtains in its wake.

Morgana moaned as Merlin entered her. Their magic combined as they became one with each other, the power and intensity overwhelming them both. Merlin's fingers caressed Morgana's hair as they continued to kiss and he thrust his body into hers. Morgana let out muffled cry as she bit in to a pillow to conceal the noise.

As Merlin rolled over next to her, Morgana laughed at how careless they had just been, but she did not care. She grabbed Merlin's shirt and trousers and threw them in his direction, motioning him to put them on.

"At least we know that you won't get pregnant from that!" Merlin joked. Morgana's mood quickly changed as she shot Merlin a death glare.

"And whose fault is that then? Get out Merlin." She said sharply, turning away from him. Hurt, Merlin left in a hurry, shooting Morgana a quick but loving glance in her direction. They locked eyes and Morgana's expression softened, but seconds later terror swept her face again. Merlin noticed she was looking behind him at the door. He turned. Stood in the open doorway was the King, closely followed by Gaius.

"Oh, Your Highness, good morning, what a lovely day! Must be off!" Merlin gabbled as he passed the King, and shot Gaius an apologetic look.

Bemused, Uther ignored the babbling idiot servant and strode in to Morgana's chambers, closing the door forcefully into Merlin's face.


End file.
